


But You Hate Him?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated staig one shots because there needs to be more in this world





	1. Is This What Love Is?

> **Is This What Love Is?**

He never really understood what love was.  
He was sad, though you would never know it by the way he acted, but if you knew him, if you could get close enough to see into his eyes, you'd know.

He did know love, because he didn't want to.

All he knew of love is what he saw when he was five years old, just trying to figure out why his dad wasn't coming home, why they had to move across the country, why they had to hide.

He didn't know what love was.  
He never understand what love was.  
But then again neither did you.

The only person you had ever been in a "relationship" with was a girl named Wendy Testaburger back in fourth grade, but it wasn't real love, and you had never actually gone on a date, and she had moved away two years later when her dad got a job offer in New York.

Actually, now that you thought about it, you don't even remember how you and him bad become friends. How you and Craig Tucker, had even become friends.

You were rivals throughout elementary school, your group being dubbed as "Stan's Gang" and his "Craig's Gang." The both of you had never truly gotten along back then, and you don't exactly remember why, but you figure Kenny had something to do with you two becoming friends. They had always been friends with the people that were typically supposed to be part of "Craig's Gang," but then again, Kenny was pretty much friends with most of the people in your school.

The first time you really got to know Craig was when your sister went missing for a while when you were in eighth grade. Kenny and they're family had moved away the summer before, though, they had eventually moved back a year later, sans they're dad Stuart, whom you had later found out had been kicked out by Carol a few months prior. Kyle had been away, touring the East Coast with his family, and Cartman had been vacationing with his mother in California. So, you went to Craig, and he was there for you, when nobody else could be and you appreciated that more then you could put into words at the time.

When you sister did finally return, six months later, you still stuck by him, expecially when your parents divorced a year later and your dad packed up, moved to Denver, and cut off all communications with you.

You think, that's when you started to hold his hand. You think that the first time you held his hand was when your dad left and you ran to his house and just cried, and you grabbed his hand and  held it.

He didn't protest.

Now, whenever were scared or anxious about anything, everything, and nothing, you went to him, and he would just silently stick out his hand and you would hold it.

Someone, you think it may have been Kyle, pointed it out to you the middle of sophomore . You hadn't noticed how often you went to him at the time. You still didn't stop after you did.

It was three weeks before Junior year prom when Craig asked you to be his date. You told him yes, though just the week prior, when you were helping Kenny look for a dress, you told them that you didn't know if you had even wanted to go.

You went with him and it was the happiest you had been in a while.

It was the happiest you had ever seen him.

Afterwards, he turned to you, and asked:  
"Is this what love is?"

 


	2. Act 1 Scene 3*

 

> **_Act 1 Scence 3*_ **

_A highschool library at around noon._  
_Craig and Stan are the only two in library._  
_Craig is shelving books._  
_Stan leans against a bookshelf._

STAN: Kenny knows.

_Craig looks at Stan_

CRAIG: How the hell does Kenny know?

STAN: How the hell should I know, how Kenny knows.

_Craig goes back to shelving books._

CRAIG: I swear to God if they tell anyone-

STAN: When have they told, anyone's secrets? Besides it's not like this is the worst thing they have on us.

_Craig looks towards Stan_

CRAIG: Maybe on you, but if Michael finds out...

_Silence_

STAN: Look.... Kenny isn't gonna say anything, if you're really all that worried about it I can talk to them about it.

CRAIG: Can you please? I can't really leave right now. Ruby's meds have been acting up and she has barely gotten out of bed since Friday.

STAN: Yeah, I'll talk to him about it the next time I see them.

CRAIG: Good, but if there is nothing else, I really need to get back this, unless you want to stay in the library with me for another week again.

STAN: Nope, I'm good. Actually you know what I'm gonna go find Kenny and talk to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *title subject to change


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **Stan and Craig**

Stan stood in front the full length mirror that hung in his closet door.  
  
"Samantha can you come down here please, I need your help with something!"   
  
Stan cringed at that name.   
  
He was done with that name, and today was the day that he was going to tell them.   
  
He had been putting it off for far too long, afraid of their reactions.   
  
He didn't want to lose them.   
  
"I'm coming mom, just give me a second!"   
  
Stan stared at the scissors in his hand and then back at his hair in the mirror.   
  
It was down to his mid back by that point and he was done with it.   
  
He took the scissors in his hand and hair in the other and cut it.   
  
The hair fell to the floor in chunks and Stan could feel a weight lifted of his shoulders both figuratively and literally as he smiled to himself in the mirror, and walked out if the room and downstairs to see what his mom had wanted.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Craig, you're gonna have to tell them eventually."   
  
Craig looked over towards his sister.   
  
"Yeah... I know but, god I don't know how to fucking say it."   
  
"Just tell them, nothing bad to going to happen Craig, and if anything does happen, I know someone you can stay with. If you don't that is."   
  
"Ruby it isn't that it's... God I don't know like how do I say it. Like I'm afraid I'm just gonna talk to them and then end up saying something completely different. I don't know, Ruby can't you just do it for me?"   
  
Ruby looked at her brother in a way that Craig knew that she wouldn't.   
  
"Okay fine, will you at least be there? I don't want to be there alone when I do it."   
  
"Yeah whatever you need Craig I'm here for you."   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Samantha Marsh, what the hell did you do to your hair!?"   
  
Stan bit his lip nervously.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
Craig cleared his throat as he walked into the living room.   
  
"What is it Claire?"   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
Stan sat next to Kenny atop the plastic castle at the park.   
  
"So what's up Sam?" Kenny asked Stan as he lit his cigarette.   
  
"It's uhh... It's Stan actually." Stan responded, taking the cigarette from Kenny's hand as he stared at Stan.   
  
"Take a picture it will last longer." Stan mumbled out before he took a long drag of the cigarette.   
  
Kenny chuckled.   
  
"No, um, I'm sorry it's just.... You aren't the only one to correct me like that today."   
  
Stan blinked.   
  
"What?"   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
Craig was just walking away from his locker when someone came up from behind and pushed him.   
  
"What the fuck Sam?!" Craig yelled.   
  
Sam just smiled at him.   
  
"Actually, it's Stan."   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Mom there's something I have to tell you."   
  
Stan swore he could taste blood on how hard he was biting his lip.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Just. Just promise you won't be mad at me okay?"   
  
Craig picked the nail polish from off his nails.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Yo, Claire I need your help with this project I'm doing for English."   
  
"Um, Kenny, actually, it's Craig."   
  
"Oh. Okay cool, so Craig I need your help with this English project.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
Craig looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes.   
  
"Well, then it's nice to meet you Stan my name is Craig Tucker."   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"Mom. I... I don't want to be called Samantha anymore."   
  
Stan looked at his mom with nervous eyes.   
  
"Oh. _Oh._ "   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"What would we be mad over, Claire?" Craig's dad asked, looking over at him.   
  
"Claire is something wrong?" Craig's mom asked, concern laced over her voice.   
  
"Yes actually," Craig answered. "Starting with that name."   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"So, why Stan?" Craig questioned the boy who lay next to him.   
  
After their encounter at school, Craig had convinced Stan to skip with him, and they ended up at the treehouse that Karen and Ruby had built in Craig's backyard.   
  
"You can't make fun of me for it okay?"   
  
"Dude, it's fine, I won't make fun of you."   
  
Stan smiled and laughed.   
  
"God this is gonna sound so stupid, but it's.... it's because if Stan Lee, it's like, he built this empire from nothing, and I think that's inspirational. He could build this brand that people love, and he does what he wants in a good way, like he's in every single one of  the marvel movies and I think that's great you know?"   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
"I don't understand what you're trying to say?" Laura looked over towards Craig with a confused expression.   
  
"I," Craig started before he looked over to Ruby.   
  
Ruby nodded at him and smiled in a way that Craig knew that she would step in if anything got out of hand.   
  
"I don't want to be called Claire anymore. I don't want to be known as your daughter anymore, because that's not who I am. I'm Craig and I'm your son."   
  
.   
.   
.

 

“Well, I told you my reason. What's yours?” Stan asked.

 

“It was actually my Karen and Ruby’s idea. There was this book, that they had both read eighth grade year, and the main character, Craig, was this kid, and he was just a kid, an ordinary kid, and he did amazing things to help people. This ordinary kid who did extraordinary things, without being extraordinary himself, and I guess, that reminded them of me or something, and I thought 'hey, why the hell not’.”

 

.

.

.

 

“So you would rather it be something else. What would you like me to call you then.”

 

Stan looked up at his mom and stopped biting his lip.

 

“Stanley. I… I want my name to be Stanley. Stan for short.”

 

“Okay. So Stan it is then.”

 

.

.

.

 

“Are you trying to say that you dont-”

 

Craig closed his eyes, trying to ignore the anger that was starting to build in his mother's voice.

 

“If he wants to be a boy, let him be a boy there's nothing we can do about it Laura. You yelling at him isn't going to change the fact that he's a boy so just let him be a damn boy and get over it.”

 

And for the first time in three years, Craig cried.

 

.

.

.

 

“So why did you tell Kenny?” Stan asked.

 

“Why did you tell Kenny” was the only response Craig gave.

 

.

.

.

 

“Okay so I promise to protect you from the assholes at our school if you promise to protect me.” Stan looked over towards Craig as they walked through town on their way to nowhere.

 

“I'll do you one better how about I stand up for you, you stand up for me, I do your English homework, and you do my History homework? Sound like a fair promise?”

 

Craig held out his pinkie towards Stan.

 

“Yeah. That sounds fair to me.”

 

And with that Stan interlocked his pinkie with Craig's and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna add more with this headcanon but idk, also I love this alot

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request some things!


End file.
